Carapace Brisée
by Hiveen
Summary: Un cri lourd et maladroit s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. La douleur était insupportable et cheminait sous sa peau vert foncé et étincelante. Ses yeux émeraude et incandescents se noyèrent dans la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, alors que sa vision se troubla. Ce fut lorsque sa carapace commença à pétiller et craqueler ardemment, qu'il comprit que Shredder le tuait [univers 2k14]


_Voici ce que je considère comme ma première expérience en matière d'écriture sur le film de 2014. _

_Cette histoire, je l'ai chouchoutée, c'est mon petit bébé, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je pense que vous reconnaîtrez très vite le moment du film que j'ai ciblé ici …_

_Bonne lecture._

**Rappel : les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**\- Tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs -**

* * *

**Carapace brisée**

* * *

Le mot _responsabilités_, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Sur sa langue, il était fade et sans saveur. À l'inverse, il avait toujours été imprudent. Il était un mutant têtu et borné qui adorait agir selon ses propres choix. Une tête brûlée. Il adorait l'imprudence, elle lui permettait de vivre et de respirer ailleurs que dans les égouts. Elle l'autorisait à s'exprimer, mais surtout, à s'assumer. Alors _responsabilité_ n'était pas le genre de mots qui construisaient son vocabulaire. Et on le lui reprochait souvent.

_« D'après toi je suis le seul à devoir être responsable ?! » _

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour intégrer ce mot sans saveur, mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait lorsque leur repaire fut détruit, et que ses frères lui furent arrachés. Il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait ramassé leurs armes, et qu'il les avait coincées entre sa ceinture et sa carapace, déterminé à les sauver. Il savait qu'il n'était pas parfait, et que sa personnalité était une montagne de défauts, mais il était certain d'avoir au moins une qualité très précieuse, laquelle il n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Le courage.

_« Non, frérot. Tu n'étais pas le seul à devoir être responsable »_, pensa-t-il amèrement alors que d'une pirouette, il démolit la porte qui se dressait devant lui.

Telle une pulsion cardiaque, ses yeux verts s'électrisèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ses frères. Il fut frappé par la pâleur de leurs peaux, mais surtout, par leurs traits. Ils semblaient sans vie, froids comme la neige, inarticulés comme des pantins, essoufflés, mais surtout vides de tout espoir.

-« Léo ! »

Le mutant au tempérament de feu hurlait leurs noms. Il hurlait pour les faire réagir, mais sa voix semblait s'évanouir devant les vitres de leurs cages. Sa force ne les atteignait pas. Il voulait les libérer, il voulait leur prouver qu'il était responsable et qu'il était digne d'eux, mais les vitres lui résistaient. Débordant de colère et de détermination, il empoigna violemment ses saïs.

-« Raphaël. Merci de nous rejoindre. La quatrième cage est pour toi. », articula Shredder en sortant de l'ombre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, la haine aux dents, le jeune mutant chargea. Pourtant, dès le premier coup que lui assigna l'armure en acier de Shredder, Raphaël fut à terre et les armes de ses frères furent éparpillées à ses côtés. Il tentait de se relever, mais les coups qu'il recevait en retour le désarmaient. Jamais il n'avait imaginé recevoir une telle force dans la figure. C'était comme si la violence qu'il avait l'habitude de porter à ses poings se retournait contre lui.

-« Le rat ne t'a rien appris ! »

Comme la rivière effleure les pierres, il avait tenté de laisser couler les insultes, mais il n'était pas comme Léonardo. Lui, il n'avait aucun contrôle ni sur ses émotions, ni sur ses actions. Lui, il était colérique, borné et impatient. Sa volonté et sa fureur étaient telles que, malgré la douleur qui envahissait ses membres et ses articulations, il réussit à trouver appui sur ses genoux et ses mains.

-« Regarde-toi, tortue. »

Le souffle court et la tête basse, il frémit en ressentant une vague de souffrance lui traverser le corps. Elle était due à la pression qu'exerçait l'armure dure, froide et aiguisée du pied de son ennemi contre sa carapace.

-« Tu es une erreur. Un monstre. »

La rage et la haine remplissaient ses yeux vert émeraude, et faisaient bouillir son sang dans chaque veine et chaque artère. Son cœur ne battait plus que pour se relever, et briser les vitres qui retenaient ses trois frères prisonniers. Son seul désir était d'arracher les seringues de leurs corps pour qu'elles cessent de pomper leur sang. Sa seule et unique motivation était ses frères. Pourtant, malgré l'acharnement de Raphaël, Shredder lui assigna un ultime coup et il s'effondra sur le plastron, lâchant un lourd grognement lorsqu'il percuta le sol.

Au son du premier craquement, la peur l'envahit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas d'où venait ce bruit qui le faisait vibrer tout entier, mais il le terrorisait. Ce crépitement avait envahit ses oreilles et ne quittait pas son cœur, le faisant battre crescendo.

Au son du deuxième craquement, il était capable de sentir ses nerfs et ses vaisseaux sanguins pulser dans tout son corps, mais surtout, dans sa carapace. Il ressentait chacun de ses os craquer, et chacune de ses écailles mourir. La douleur qu'il éprouvait le faisait souffrir, mais surtout, l'enrageait.

Au son du troisième craquement, ses poings se compressèrent, et ses dents se plantèrent méchamment dans sa lèvre inférieure. Malgré lui, un cri lourd et maladroit s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. La douleur était insupportable et cheminait sous sa peau vert foncé, caoutchouteuse et étincelante. Ses yeux émeraude et incandescents se noyèrent dans la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, alors que sa vision se troubla.

Ce fut lorsque sa carapace commença à pétiller et craqueler ardemment, qu'il comprit que Shredder était en train de le tuer.

Avec violence et force, il plaqua son front entre ses poings contractés, contre le sol cimenté. Des gémissements de détresse percèrent sa gorge à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermement plissés, et les dents durement serrées. Il avait si mal qu'il n'avait pas senti les chaudes larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. D'un violent revers, il les essuya.

_« Tu n'as qu'une seule carapace, Raph. Pends-en soin ! »_

Les mots que Donatello avait l'habitude de lui répéter traversèrent brusquement son esprit, et, pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, il prirent un sens. Raphaël avait toujours été imprudent, et sa carapace en avait souvent souffert, révélant de multiples cassures sur son contour. Elle était déformée, néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer avec le feu, encore et encore. À cet instant, le jeune mutant réalisa finalement que sa lourde et imposante carapace était fragile, précieuse, mais surtout vivante. Elle vivait, et elle hurlait de détresse en même temps que lui.

La colère se mélangeait à son à sa détresse, alors qu'un profond sentiment d'humiliation s'empara de son cœur. Il était au sol à se tordre de douleur, hurlant à chaque cassure que subissait sa carapace, et Shredder lui marchait littéralement dessus. Raphaël ne s'était jamais senti si inférieur, si humilié, et si impuissant. Le pire à ses yeux, c'était de savoir que ses frères observaient la scène. _«_ _Mes frères _»__. La honte lui monta aux joues, alors qu'il enfouit davantage son visage inondé dans le creux de ses bras musclés. Les os qu'abritait sa coquille se brisaient les uns après les autres, et le rouge de son masque remplissait peu à peu ses yeux, si bien qu'il crût que ses larmes étaient de sang.

_« Un jour, tu vas vraiment finir par te faire mal. Ta carapace fait partie de toi, n'oublie jamais ça ! »_

Par rapport à ses frères, Raphaël avait toujours eu la plus grosse et la plus massive des carapaces. Elle était différente de celles de ses frères, de sa forme jusqu'à sa teinte. Le mutant impulsif n'avait jamais su la décrire parfaitement, mais ses écailles scintillaient et mélangeaient plusieurs couleurs. C'était ce qui la rendait unique. Mais désormais, Raphaël n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état elle se trouvait.

Tout à coup, et après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il n'y eu plus aucune pression sur sa carapace fendue et convulsive. Pourtant, Raphaël pouvait toujours sentir son corps brûler, mais surtout, son cœur battre dans chaque morceau entaillé de sa coquille. Étendu sur son plastron, il paraissait sans vie, mais il était simplement libéré. Libéré du poids de Shredder, libéré de l'humiliation, et libéré des craquements. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'il rouvrit ses yeux meurtris, juste assez pour voir qu'April avait injecté une bonne dose d'adrénaline à ses frères. Pleins de vie, ils brisèrent la vitre de leur cage respective. Le cadet était brisé, mais un faible sourire perça néanmoins ses lèvres. Sa carapace avait été le prix à payer pour distraire Shredder et sauver sa famille.

_« Alors c'est ça, être responsable ? La vache, ça en valait le coup. »_, pensa-t-il en refermant ses yeux mouillés.

* * *

_Oui, donc … Voilà. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne me suis pas attardée sur le pourquoi du comment … Je suis restée en surface, et j'ai simplement exploré la douleur et les sentiments de Raphaël à cet instant du film, car j'ai trouvé qu'il n'était pas assez mis en valeur. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Cette histoire est un one-shot, mais elle pourra éventuellement être continuée. Tout dépend de vos avis/conseils, et de mon inspiration. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews._

_À p'luche !_

_Je vous aime. Hiveen._


End file.
